FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 9 - Into the Maw
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 8 - Snake Showstopper Language Warning The next day, most of the group is just lounging around in their tent. Kreuz had gone out to check on Rebecca since they just left her hanging the night before. Annie is sitting at the kitchen table, still visibly upset, and Blue gives her a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Hey don’t sweat last night, those people were dicks.” He tried to sound uplifting. Annie shook her head. “No no, that’s not what’s bugging me right now. Did you see the Najarala’s eyes?” “Yeah, was that some weird shit or what?” “It was the same glow as the Brachydios that attacked Bondersburg last year.” Before the conversation continued, Kreuz arrived. “Well, no clue where Rebecca is, so I’m a little worried.” He said. Blue just shrugged it off though. “I’m sure she’s fine.” Just then, Annie slammed the table and stood up. “All right, I’m going to go deal with this now.” She began to walk out before Kreuz grabbed her arm. “Hey whoa hold up, what did I miss?” Everyone got Kreuz up to speed. He protested a bit, but it seems like nothing is really gonna stop Annie from confronting M. The best thing the others can do is go back her up. So off they went. In town, M was discussing with some people from town. As the group approached, they realized that these were some town officials. Kreuz was thinking that this probably won’t be a good time then, but Annie thought it was perfect. “HEY!” Annie suddenly shouted at them. The others immediately thought this is going to go south real fast. M looked over and saw the group approaching. With a smile, he spoke. “Ah, the hunter from last night. The Najarala is safe back out in the woods.” “Yeah I bet it is.” She responded. “That thing you used was really interesting.” M was able to easily detect the sarcasm in her voice and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” “I’m just gonna cut to the chase here. When the Najarala was under your spell or whatever, its eyes glowed. Just like the Brachydios that attacked Bondersburg a while back!” M seems unamused and simply shrugged his shoulders. “Your point?” Annie’s friends are pretty sure they saw steam come from her ears from how angry that response made her. “My point is, I bet you were the one to let that Brachydios loose!” M sighed and looked over to the town officials he was previously talking to. “Some people just can’t handle when better methods are discovered.” He and the officials began to laugh, prompting even more frustration from Annie. “Are you fucki-” She was cut off as Kreuz pulled her back. “Uh, surely this info could be used for more investigating? I mean, the stuff that happened in Bondersburg was pretty serious and-” Now kreuz was cut off by one of the officials. “Alright alright, if it’ll get you all to pipe down, I’ll send a notice out to the Guild.” the man said with annoyance. The other one spoke up as well. “Yeah, now get going. I swear, just because this one is a princess she thinks she can get pissy with everyone.” “Excuse me!?” Annie tried to yell at them but Kreuz and Blue quickly dragged her away before she got herself into trouble. It was later that night, and Annie is still fuming. She has been non stop complaining since they got back. The guys want to be there for her, but they’re also a bit sick of hearing about this non stop. Blue finally spoke up. “Hey, they said they would tell the Guild, at least we got that far.” “Honestly, why didn’t we just go straight to the Guild?” Sky questioned. “Alright that’s it, I’m going to figure this out myself.” Annie went towards the exit before turning at the others. “Who’s coming with?” The guys just stared back. They weren’t sure what to say really. Sky finally tried to say something. “Uh-” But it was too late, Annie had already went out the door when she didn’t get an immediate answer. “We should probably stop her.” Blue said. “She won’t let it go, just let her get herself into trouble and we’ll deal with it later.” Sky argued. In the town, Annie has snuck her way to M’s tent. It seems like the workers he came with aren’t even staying here with him, so it looks almost empty. She took a deep breath and went inside. The place seemed pretty bare. No furniture set up or anything. Annie made her way into one of the rooms. It was a bedroom. It was also pretty empty, but there was at least some things in here. Mostly just a cabinet with clothes and a bed. She began her search. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking for. Just anything that can show that M is actually the bad guy. It wasn’t long into her search before she heard voices. She immediately made her way under the bed to hide. Just in time too, as a man with a hood entered and saw that the room was a bit messier. The man removed his hood, and Annie recognized his bright pink hair. It was Pinky, the wanted hunter from the woods! He looked around a bit. “Hey, did you go through my stuff?” he called out. M then entered the room. “Why would I do that?” “I don’t know, I thought i cleaned this morning.” “Hmmm…” The two men searched around a bit. Annie grows nervous and tries to remain completely still. But as Pinky walked around, he stepped right on her foot that she accidentally exposed. She covered her mouth as she held in a yelp and moved her foot, but it was too late. Pinky saw it and flipped over the bed. Annie was ready though and kicked him right in the crotch. Pinky was holding back tears as he fell to the ground. She tried to make a break for it but M tripped her. She tried to get up immediately, but M stomped his foot onto her back and held her there. Pinky got up and was seething with fury. “That’s one of those assholes from the woods! I’ve been waiting to finally kill one of them!” M put his hand up to stop him though. “Use your head. We can use this for a ransom.” Pinky began to sulk a bit. “Yeah sure, I guess we can do that. A bit boring though.” “Oh a ransom for a princess. How original.” Annie taunted sarcastically. “Yes I suppose that it is a bit cliche, but it gets results.” M said as he stomped on her again. Annie is more angry with herself than she is worried. "Yeah, it figures this would happen." she thought. Now all she can do is hope that the guys don’t wait too long to think about coming to help. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 10 - Panic and Prejudice Notes *This chapter was originally split into two. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86